


(i) like it when we get closer

by yuchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: what really drew my attention, though, was your smile. so wide, so carefree. you looked so at ease that i was envious.





	(i) like it when we get closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of an experiment that anything else... i don't have much experience writing in first person and past tense, so don't mind if it's utter shit. and it's in lapslock, so if that bothers you, don't read it! also the lumark tag needs fluff! so here we are with the perfect recipe for it: drunk boys at a party.
> 
> (the title is from... you guessed it... the og nctzen hoe song aka bdli. i really cant title fic for shit. enjoy!)

it was my first college party. a hyung from one of my classes invited me over to his frat house out of the blue, some sort of midsemester celebration. i didn't really know him well, but he was nice enough, so i thought hey, it might not be that bad if i go. see what people say i'm missing out on. 

i had worn dark clothes and a flannel i didn't like much, just in case someone spilled a drink on me. my roommate insisted on slathering some makeup on, so i let him have his way and dust something on my eyes and line them with something that made them water. i claimed i looked like a vampire, he insisted that i looked hot, and i acquiesced to his request to text before bringing anyone home (even though i had no plans and/or capabilities of doing so). i had also gone alone, walked the two blocks from our apartment to greek road very much in the dark and afraid that i would get jumped. 

i was almost relieved when i stepped into the house. almost. the pounding bass was distracting, and i couldn't collect my thoughts; the flashing lights were enough to give me a headache, so i squinted my eyes both to search for the hyung that invited me and to quell the assault the disco ball was waging on my retinas.

i never saw that hyung that night, but it didn't matter. i saw you instead. how could i not notice? you were taller than most everyone, and your blonde hair didn't help. what really drew my attention, though, was your smile. so wide, so carefree. you looked so at ease that i was envious. 

we hadn't talked much before then. i shared only one class with you, and the most we've ever done was nod and smile at each other in the halls. that didn't stop me from creating my own little delusion, though -- how great it would feel, you holding my hand, smiling down at me with that gorgeous face of yours. i wanted us to be much more than classmates. 

i'll never forget the way your eyes lit up when you locked eyes with me, as though you were expecting me. you parted the people around you with a hand and sauntered over, steps a little uncoordinated, beer sloshing in your cup, still smiling that wide smile.

truth be told, one of the reasons i wanted to come was because i thought i would catch a glimpse of you. this seemed like your kind of crowd: lively, energetic, social. i remember thinking being out of my element paid off, if i got to see you. 

you clapped me on the back and asked me who i was with.  _no one, really,_ i answered, and you pouted like it was the most tragic thing in the world, the warmth of your hand seemingly burning through my clothes.

_now who would leave someone like you all alone?_ i barely had time to answer before you shoved a cup into my hand. the drink was blue, but it smelled sweet and harmless, so i accepted it.  _mark lee, right?_

_yeah._ i took a sip out of the cup. i must have made a funny face, because you laughed like i was the most entertaining thing in the world. _lucas wong?_

_the one and only._ your grin seemed to get wider, if that was even possible. to my surprise, you took my free hand and started dragging me through the crowd. _c'mon, i wanna introduce you to my friends._

your friends were nice, i remember. they gave me drinks and made me feel comfortable, and they made sure to ask me to join all the games they played even though i always said no. i feel sorry for not remembering their names, though; to be fair, i was drunk beyond belief, and your arm around my shoulder was distracting me. it was always there, a steady weight. i liked how familiar you were being. i also liked how it kept other people from flirting with me.

you, however, did not hesitate to do so.  _is that makeup?_ you asked, grinning at the light dusting of brown and black on my eyelids. i made a mental note to thank my roommate. _you look good. well, you always look good._

it's not like i was completely oblivious -- i know how to tell if someone is interested in me. your steady gazes on the back of my head at class didn't go unnoticed. that, paired with the knowing looks your friends shot you when they thought i wasn't looking, basically confirmed my suspicions. i was still a little flustered, though. i didn't think you would be this... forward. maybe it was the alcohol. maybe you just never got the chance to tell me. either way, heat crept up my cheeks and i put my hands up to cover them.

_you look a little sick,_ you asked in concern. i wondered if you were just teasing me or you genuinely couldn't tell i was dying inside.

_i need a little fresh air, i guess?_ i muttered, and you nodded like a man on a mission. then your hand was on mine again, and you tugged me up the stairs towards a balcony overlooking greek street.

the pounding bass was softer, a dull hum beneath our feet. it was then that i realized i was alone with you. really, truly alone, just the two of us. 

_better?_

_much better._

you talked a lot. i knew you were a chatterbox, but really, you know how to hold a conversation. we talked and we talked and we talked until we were so close i could feel your breath ruffling my hair. so close i could see your eyes flicker to my lips and back up again.

the moment our lips touched, it was... until now, i can't describe it. it was like a hundred bolts of lightning coursing through my body. it was satisfying, because i had wanted to kiss you this whole time. it wasn't satisfying, because once i got a taste of you, i wanted even more.

you bit on my lower lip and i whimpered as you parted the seam of my mouth with your tongue. i craned my head up to meet your lips better, and as i moved you placed one hand on my hip, the other at my neck, your long fingers carding through my hair. my arms immediately came up to rest on your shoulders, and i remember the residual alcohol in my system giving me enough strength to giggle. 

you pulled away, confused. _what is it?_

_nothing_ , i laughed, still a little bit out of it. my lips were still tingling. _just that you're so tall._

i stopped laughing when you leaned down further, crowding me against the railing so you could match my height. your hands were burning against my skin. _better?_

_much better._

then you were kissing me again, much harder than before. urgent. a little desperate. you were so warm pressed up against me. your tongue was doing things in my mouth that i couldn't ever describe -- it made me feel hot all over, wanting more, and i must have said as much because you groaned against my lips and pushed me harder against the wall, completely caging me with your body. 

i had never felt so small. but i had never felt more secure, too, wrapped up in your arms.

you pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. i could never forget the way your flush was evident in the moonlight, the swoop of your bangs as you looked down at me, the rise and fall of your chest as you tried to catch your breath. and oh, how you looked at me; like i was a miracle, like you couldn't believe i was there.

_fuck, mark lee,_ you breathed.  _i've been wanting to do that for a long time._

i could feel my heartbeat stuttering in my chest.  _for how long?_

_ever since that first day in class._

_that long?_

_yeah._ you leaned your forehead against mine, placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. it was delicate, careful. it somehow felt more intimate than any of the other kisses you gave me.  _i really like you, mark lee._

the hand at my neck dragged itself down my chest, making me shiver, joining the other one at my waist. they covered most of my sides, and i remember gasping, because you squeezed my hips ever so slightly as you waited for my reply.

_i really like you too, lucas wong._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! i'm also working on a much longer (and much angstier) lumark fic, but it's mostly lucas centric. lmk if y'all want it or nah. thanks for the read! uwu


End file.
